Pingsan!
by Rurraya
Summary: Hanabi hanya penasaran. Dan ia tidak suka rasa penasarannya dibiarkan begitu saja. Ia harus mencari tahu! AU. OOC. Oneshot.


Awalnya cerpen ini sebuah tugas pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia, tapi karena setelahnya dibiarkan begitu saja... jadi terpikir untuk memuatnya di sini. Tentu saja tokohnya sudah diubah—menggunakan karakter manga untuk tugas sekolah? XD Segala kritik dan saran akan saya terima dengan senang hati ^^

Selamat membaca!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Warning:**

_Alternate Universe | Almost Out of Character_

All characters © NARUTO by Kishimoto Masashi

.

**PINGSAN!**

© Rurraya

.

* * *

><p>"Hei, Hanabi... Maksud kamu apa, sih, dengan tulisan ini? Kamu mabuk ya, Hanabi?"<p>

Hanabi mengamati Matsuri dengan bingung. Kemudian ia melihat secarik kertas berwarna biru bertuliskan sebuah kalimat yang ditulisnya kemarin malam sedang berada di genggaman Matsuri.

"Ooh, maksudnya itu?" Hanabi menunjuk kertas tersebut.

Matsuri mengangguk. "Apa lagi?"

Satu hal yang tak begitu disukai Hanabi jika teman-temannya bermain ke kamarnya adalah pasti ada seorang dari mereka yang takkan tahan untuk tidak mengobrak-abrik meja belajarnya. Matsuri buktinya.

Temari, teman dekat Hanabi yang lainnya merebut kertas tersebut dari tangan Matsuri. "_Aku __ingin __pingsan_..." Temari membaca keras-keras. Sedetik kemudian ia terbahak. "Parah banget! Sumpah! Mana ada yang ingin pingsan, Hanabi-ku sayaaang..?"

Hanabi hanya merengut diledek seperti itu. Kenapa ia lupa membuang kertas itu, sih? "Ooh, diamlah! Aku ingin, kok!"

"Kenapa kamu ingin pingsan, sih?" tanya Matsuri di antara kikiknya. Hanabi tak pernah tahan mendengar kikikan perempuan—apalagi kikikan laki-laki. _Syereeem_...

"Memangnya pingsan melanggar HAM, ya? Aku baru tahu, tuh!" sahut Hanabi ngotot.

"Eit! Jangan sewot dulu! Kebiasaan, deh..." omel Temari. "Matsuri, lihat! Ada lanjutan di belakangnya!"

"Mana, mana?" seru Matsuri antusias.

Hanabi merengek, berusaha mengambil kertas itu. Namun berhubung Temari adalah andalan klub atletik dan karate di sekolah, jelas Hanabi kalah telak.

"Tulisan kamu hancur banget, Hanabi!" Temari memaki-maki sambil berkelit dengan mudahnya dari Hanabi. "_Kayak_... _apa_...—ini gambar apa sih?—_rasanga_—rasanya kali!—_pingsan_? _Kayak __apa __rasanya __pingsan_? Widiih!"

Gelegar tawa Temari bercampur kikikan Matsuri memenuhi seisi kamar Hanabi. Hanabi stres berat dibuatnya. Oh Tuhan, kenapa Engkau membuat makhluk tidak jelas seperti mereka? Khususnya Temari!

Mumpung Temari sedang asyik tertawa, Hanabi segera memanfaatkan kesempatan dan menyambar kertas tak berdosa itu. Dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit, kertas itu sudah menjadi lusuh, cocok untuk dijadikan bungkus gorengan—malang sekali, ya?

Butuh waktu lebih dari 5 menit sampai tawa Temari dan Matsuri mereda. "O-oke, Hanabi..." kata Matsuri di sela-sela kikikan-hampir-reda yang langsung berhenti begitu dipelototi Hanabi. "Serius, kenapa kamu ingin pingsan, sih?"

"Aku cuma ingin tahu rasanya pingsan itu kayak apa!" sergah Hanabi.

Temari dan Matsuri saling berpandangan. "Kami serius, Hanabi."

"Aku tiga rius, malah!" tukas Hanabi. "Dengar, deh. Kadang alasan yang sepele bisa lebih kuat daripada alasan yang berbelit-belit."

"Kamu bisa cari di internet," Matsuri memberi saran. "Atau tanya saja kakak kamu. Dia sering pingsan kalau melihat darah, ya kan?"

"Beda itu!" tangkis Hanabi langsung. "Itu sih namanya tahu, bukan merasakan. Kalau sekedar tahu sih, dari kapan juga aku sudah cari kali, di interneeet..."

"Merepotkan banget, sih," komentar Temari.

Hanabi mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu secara langsung. Benar-benar mengalaminya. Masalahnya, tahu nggak kalau orang-orang di sekeliling aku pasti pernah pingsan walaupun sekali? _Otou-san_, _Okaa-san_, Hinata-_neesan_... Kalian juga. Kemarin Moegi pingsan karena neneknya meninggal. Minggu kemarin Konohamaru pingsan gara-gara usus buntu. Dan sudah berapa kali sih, Sasame pingsan karena anemia? Tinggal aku yang belum pernah pingsan!"

"Nggak usah histeris, deh," tanggap Temari datar.

"Pingsan itu nggak enak, kok, Hanabi... Kalau bisa aku nggak ingin pingsan lagi," kata Matsuri.

"Aku juga tahu pingsan itu nggak enak. Bukan rasa coklat, sih!"

Temari menjitak kepala Hanabi. "Kalau itu sih, anak TK juga tahu kali, Hanabiii..!" Hanabi hanya cengengesan.

"Terus, kalau akhirnya kamu sudah _merasakan_ pingsan," ujar Temari memberi penekanan, "apa yang bakal kamu lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Menjalani hidup seperti semula," jawab Hanabi polos, membuat Temari dan Matsuri nyaris menggetok Hanabi dengan kamus kanji tebal yang ada di meja.

"Oke, pertanyaan terakhir," ujar Temari. Sorot matanya terlihat serius. "Kamu nggak memiliki penyakit berat, kamu nggak gampang terkejut, kamu nggak punya fobia, kamu nggak gampang histeris—intinya bukan hal yang mudah kalau kamu mau pingsan. Jadi, bagaimana caranya agar kamu pingsan, nona Hyuuga Hanabi?"

Hanabi melongo. Ekspresinya kosong.

Senyum kemenangan terpampang di muka Temari. "Taruhan," lanjut Temari sumringah, "kamu pasti belum memikirkan yang satu ini."

Matsurilah yang cemas. "Oh Hanabi, jangan lakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, _please_..."

"Bukan sesuatu yang aneh kok, Matsuri." Hanabi tersenyum kalem. "Yang perlu aku lakukan hanya nggak makan selama beberapa minggu." Ketidak-yakinan melintas di wajahnya. "Atau mungkin hanya beberapa hari saja."

* * *

><p>Malamnya saat Hanabi menyantap makan malam bersama keluarganya, ia mengungkapkan keinginannya kepada keluarganya. Berbeda dengan reaksi teman-temannya, ternyata reaksi orangtua Hanabi tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi Hanabi.<p>

"Terserah kamu saja. Itu kan hidup kamu sendiri," kata mereka kalem.

Kakaknya, Hinata, juga menanggapinya dengan tenang. "Bosan hidup, ya, Hanabi?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos yang membuat Hanabi gemas.

"Ah, berisik!" Seruannya itu langsung disambut dengan teguran keras orangtuanya. Hanabi hanya merengut, tapi toh ia merasa lega karena sudah mendapat izin orangtuanya—plus ledekan polos kakaknya.

Segera setelah selesai makan malam, Hanabi langsung menyusun rencananya agar pingsan. Berhubung—seperti yang telah dikatakan oleh Temari—dirinya tidak punya cukup kesempatan untuk pingsan, maka dia harus menciptakannya sendiri.

"Rencana kamu apa?" Matsuri menodong Hanabi keesokan harinya.

Hanabi cengar-cengir, lalu menggaet Matsuri masuk ke dalam kelas. "Sini, aku jelaskan dulu."

Setelah Hanabi menjelaskan panjang lebar lengkap dengan segala detailnya, Matsuri terdiam. Hanabi jadi merasa tidak enak. "Hanabi, jangan cari penyakit, deh," desis Matsuri. "Rencana kamu tuh nggak masuk akal."

"Masuk akal, ah!"

"Kamu tuh, keras kepala kalau dikasih tahu," tegur Matsuri. Tangannya bersedekap. "Apa yang masuk akal dari rencanamu itu? Puasa selama... berapa? Sebulan? Edan!"

Lagi-lagi Hanabi merengut. "Itu kan jangka panjangnya... Sebenarnya dua minggu juga cukup, kok."

"Puasa minum juga?"

"Ya nggaklah! Puasa minum, itu baru cari mati!"

"Puasa makan berlebihan juga cari mati namanya, Hanabiii!" jerit Matsuri. "Coba aku kenal Kiba-_senpai_, kecengan kamu… Aku kan bisa suruh dia untuk membujuk kamu untuk melupakan rencana gila ini."

"Pokoknya jangan sampai Kiba-_senpai_ tahu, ya!" seru Hanabi. Inuzuka Kiba adalah sahabat Hinata. Sejak pertama kali Kiba datang main ke rumahnya, Hanabi langsung kesengsem setengah mati. Tapi tampaknya Kiba hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik perempuan yang gampang dijahili saja.

"Ah gawat!" Tiba-tiba Hanabi memekik. "Aku memberi tahu Hinata-_neesan_ tentang rencanaku… Dia kasih tahu Kiba-_senpai_ nggak, ya?"

"Kok malah itu yang kamu khawatirkan? Padahal di Afrika banyak orang mati kelaparan," timpal Temari yang baru datang. Kelihatannya ia sudah mendengar cukup banyak untuk dapat menyimpulkan rencana gila Hanabi. "Tapi kamu di sini, malah menyia-nyiakan makanan."

"Ya sudah. Aku bakal minta _Okaa-san_ untuk mengirim jatah makanku selama sebulan ke Kongo! Puas?" Muka Hanabi sudah merah padam.

"Maksud aku bukan itu, Hanabi!" Temari menukas. "Puasa itu oke, menyehatkan malah. Asal dosisnya tepat! Kalau kamu membantu orang lain tapi kamu sendiri jadi sakit sih, sama saja bohong!"

Hanabi menggebrak meja. "Orangtuaku saja nggak bawel kayak kalian. Ribet banget, sih! Ini hidup aku sendiri, kok!"

Matsuri menghela napas melihat Hanabi bergegas keluar dari kelas. "Biarkan saja deh," Temari mencegah Matsuri yang hendak mengejar Hanabi. "Kita tunggu saja dulu, sampai dia tahu rasa."

"Jangan terlalu keras, Temari," Matsuri menegur. "Ya sudah, kita biarkan dulu Hanabi selama seminggu..."

Tanpa terasa dua hari berlalu tanpa tegur sapa antara Hanabi dengan Matsuri dan Temari. Dan Hanabi benar-benar merealisasikan rencananya. Sarapan dan makan malam Hanabi lewati. Ia hanya mau makan siang dengan porsi kecil. Setiap harinya ia hanya tidur kurang dari 5 jam. Tubuhnya dipaksakan agar menerima kondisi ekstrim, membuat Hanabi semakin lemah.

Memasuki hari kelima, Hanabi sudah tidak tahan. Hidup tidak teratur seperti itu bukan gaya hidup Hanabi. Orangtuanya juga akhirnya mulai ikut campur ketika melihat wajah Hanabi yang pucat.

"Kapan kamu terakhir makan, Hanabi?" _Okaa-san_ menghampiri Hanabi yang sedang tidur-tiduran di kamarnya. "Kamu kurusan."

"Nggak ingat, _Okaa-san_…" gumam Hanabi. Kerjaannya tidur-tiduran terus belakangan ini. Tugas sekolahnya menumpuk terbelengkalai. Tubuhnya sudah begitu lemas, tapi kesadarannya tak pernah hilang. Hanabi nyaris frustasi kenapa ia tidak segera pingsan saja—ia ingin penderitaannya segera berakhir.

"Makan ya, Sayang," bujuk _Okaa-san_. "Lupakan dulu rasa penasaranmu pada pingsan. Ya?"

Hanabi tidak menjawab.

Setelah digempur bujukan yang sama berulang kali dari orangtuanya, Hinata, Matsuri, dan teman-teman sekelasnya, Hanabi jadi kebal. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanya diam. Tutup mulut.

"Ini nggak boleh dibiarkan, Temari!" bentak Matsuri panik pada Temari saat mereka mengawasi Hanabi di jam istirahat. Sekarang sudah seminggu sejak Hanabi menjalankan rencananya—anehnya Hanabi masih bertahan sampai sekarang.

"Dia bisa kena maag! Usus buntu! Tifus!" urai Matsuri, masih membujuk Temari yang keras kepala tidak mau menyapa Hanabi. "Kurang gizi! Anoreksia! Talasemia! Leukimi—"

"Kalau bicara, pikir dulu!" bentak Temari. "Aku juga perhatian pada Hanabi, Matsuri, tapi aku ingin tahu batas kemampuan dia ada di mana."

"Tega kamu, Temari," ujar Matsuri pahit.

"Taruhan," sahut Temari, tidak memedulikan ucapan Matsuri sebelumnya, "besok kita akan ke rumah sakit."

"Untuk apa?"

"Menjenguk Hanabi."

* * *

><p>Tebakan Temari tepat. Esok paginya, Hanabi terbangun di sebuah ruangan asing bercat putih. Bau disinfektan dan alkohol langsung menerpa indra penciumannya, menyadarkannya bahwa dia ada di rumah sakit. Pandangannya beralih pada lengannya yang terpasang infus. Pasti keluarganya yang memboyongnya ke rumah sakit saat ia terlelap.<p>

"Maafkan kami, ya." Suara ibunya menyadarkan Hanabi bahwa ibunya sedang berdiri di sebelah kasurnya. Hanabi terkesiap saat melihat butiran air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata beliau.

"_Okaa-san_… Kenapa menangis?"

"Maaf ya," lanjut _Okaa-san_. Beliau mengusap air matanya. "Kami terpaksa membawamu ke rumah sakit. Kami cemas, Sayang… Kami tidak ingin kamu kenapa-kenapa."

"_O_—_Okaa-san_…" bisik Hanabi. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Ia segera memeluk perut ibunya dan ikut menangis. Permohonan maaf ia ucapkan berkali-kali—berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak pernah menjalankan rencana gila lagi.

"Jadi? Kamu sama sekali belum pingsan?" cerca Temari saat menjenguk Hanabi sorenya. Matsuri juga datang bersamanya. "_Sama __sekali_?"

Hanabi cengengesan.

"Edan! Edan benar ini anak!" Temari menyumpah serapah. "Aku pulang saja! Malas aku, menjenguk anak nggak punya otak kayak kamu, Hanabi! Daah!"

"Eeeh? Kok pulang?" cegah Hanabi, tapi Temari keburu keluar dari kamar rawat Hanabi. "Dia benar-benar marah, ya, Matsuri?"

Matsuri tersenyum riang. "Nggak kok, dia cuma terlalu senang kamu nggak apa-apa."

"Ya tapi jangan kasar kayak tadi, kali!"

Matsuri terkikik. "Bagaimana? Rencana kamu gagal, dong?"

"Iya, nih…" Hanabi mendesah. "Tapi nggak apa-apa deh. Aku nggak ingin buat cemas orangtua aku. Jangan sampai kejadian lagi deh… Sudah cukup, sekarang saja sudah cukup."

"Nggak menyesal, nih? Rasa penasaranmu dengan pingsan mau ditelantarkan begitu saja?"

"Semoga nggak menyesal!" jawab Hanabi langsung, menyengir. "Aku masih penasaran, tapi masih bisa aku tahan, kok."

"Baguslah kalau begitu!" Matsuri mengucap syukur. "Eh Hanabi. Tahu nggak, kalau ter—"

"Hei, Hanabi. Sudah enakan?" Hinata, kakak Hanabi melangkah masuk. Ia masih memakai seragam—pasti baru dari sekolah, sama seperti Matsuri dan Temari.

Hanabi hendak membalas perkataan Hinata ketika melihat siapa yang datang bersama kakaknya. Mendadak Hanabi menjadi gagap. "K-Kiba-_senpai_! K-kok, ada di sini?"

"Ya jelas mau menjenguk kamulah!" Hinata tersenyum enteng. Ia menaruh tas di sofa, kemudian menoleh pada Matsuri. "Eh, ada Matsuri. Antar aku ke depan, yuk? Bayangkan, Naruto-_kun_ tersesat di sini. Aku nggak habis pikir, deh." Hinata tertawa.

"Kenapa nggak berangkat bareng?" Hanabi merengut bingung. Naruto kan pacar kakaknya.

"Naruto-_kun_ ada pelajaran tambahan, tapi ternyata nggak jadi. Eh, kami terlanjur pergi lebih dulu. Jadi ya mau bagaimana lagi," terang Hinata. "Kalian mengobrol saja dulu. Kami nggak akan lama, kok. Yuk, Matsuri."

Matsuri mengangguk riang dan segera bangkit. "_Good __luck_!" katanya tanpa suara. Hanabi kebingungan dan gugup sendiri. Ia ditinggalkan berduaan saja dengan kakak kelas pujaannya… Oh tidak… Penampilannya berantakan, pula. Rambutnya kusut dan ia memakai baju dari rumah sakit.

"D-duduk dulu, _Senpai_!"

Setelah duduk, Kiba malah memandang lekat-lekat pada Hanabi, membuatnya grogi.

"Hinata sudah menceritakannya padaku," Kiba memulai pembicaraan. "Katanya kau nekat puasa selama seminggu ya? Nggak ada kerjaan banget." Kiba menyengir lebar.

"Oh, diam deh!" Muka Hanabi merah padam.

"Kalau memang ingin diet biar kurus kayak model, bilang terang-terangan saja, nggak usah pakai alasan ingin tahu rasanya pingsan..."

Hanabi cemberut. Kayaknya seniornya ini memang nggak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya selain perasaan sayang pada seorang adik, deh.

"Kamu sudah cantik, kok, nggak usah diet-diet lagi, ya?" Kiba mengacak rambut Hanabi yang sudah berantakan.

Hanabi jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Jangan-jangan dari telinganya muncul asap saking gugup dan malunya ia. "Apa-apaan, sih, Senpai?"

Kiba hanya terkekeh. Sejurus kemudian, ia menjadi serius. "Hanabi, aku nggak ingin basa-basi, nggak apa-apa kan?"

"Kenapa memangnya?" Jantung Hanabi seperti ingin meloncat keluar.

Kiba berdeham. Ia juga kelihatan gugup. "B-begini Hanabi… Mungkin kamu bakalan kaget, tapi sebenarnya dari dulu… a-aku sayang sama kamu… Mau jadi pacarku, nggak?"

Mata Hanabi melotot. Ia perlu menampar dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu kaget banget, ya?" lanjut Kiba, masih malu-malu. Ia malah menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Nggak heran sih, soalnya selama ini aku sering menjahilimu, ya? Aku senang sih, melihat ekspresimu. Lagipula, kupikir Hinata akan marah kalau sampai aku punya perasaan lebih padamu. Tapi ternyata Hinata setuju-setuju saja. Jadi kupikir... hm, makanya... kamu mau berpacaran denganku?"

Hening.

Kiba mendongak, gelisah. "Kamu marah ya, Ha—"

_Shock_.

"Hanabi? Hanabi! HANABI! Gawat! Suster, tolong! Hanabi pingsan!"

**END.**


End file.
